


Nyssa vs. Al-Sahim

by OlicityandKlaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicityandKlaroline/pseuds/OlicityandKlaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrow 3x22: Nyssa and the new Heir to the Demon have a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyssa vs. Al-Sahim

Nyssa stares blankly at the tapestry hung from the wall in front of her, eyes unfocused. She cradles a trinket in her hand, a small birthday gift from Sara a long time ago. Holding it made her feel like her beloved was sitting next to her. 

“I was so ready. I was sure that I would finally be able to see you again after all this time,” she says to the empty room. Nyssa closes her eyes. “But then he goes and decides to do THIS. It’s almost worse than death.”

Nyssa shakes her head, looking back down at Sara’s gift. “I mean, he doesn’t even have the right parts!”, she whispers. Then she sighs. 

“Now that I have had a chance to experience what normal life is like - if it can even be called that - I find that I am more weary than anything else. I simply want all of this to end. Too many innocent lives have been tainted.”

Nyssa glances across the room toward the dress, and all that it symbolizes. “I just don’t know how to stop it,” she whispers. 

A sound caused her to tense up and look toward the door. Footsteps. 

They stop at her door. Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Nyssa reaches for a butterfly knife. Once it was safely tucked into her sleeve, she calls for the person to enter. 

She didn’t know who would walk in, but she definitely did not expect to see him. 

Oliver. Al-Sahim. 

Nyssa stands, on the defensive, while Oliver shuts the door. She waits, poised and ready to fight, should it come to that again. Then he speaks. 

“I thought we could have a word. Before the ceremony today,” he said quietly. 

She can see them now. The differences between Oliver and Al-Sahim. Oliver’s voice is not as deep as Al-Sahim’s, and his stance is now too similar to how her father holds himself. Her back stiffens. 

“I’m not sure we have anything to say to each other.”

“Considering you still get to live, I would think this would be somewhat of an honor.”

“Honored is not the word I would use to describe how I feel,” she scoffs. 

“Then what word would you use?” he inquires. 

She opens her mouth, but then shuts it. She then takes a moment to scrutinize her betrothed. 

“Disappointed.”

His face shows no shift in expression, but she can feel him pause in surprise. 

“Why?”

“Because I thought you were stronger.” She pauses. “Oliver Queen was stronger.”

Al-Sahim immediately responds with, “Oliver Queen is dead.”

“I know,” she said. “That’s why I’m disappointed. I thought you would have fought harder.”

Al-Sahim simply stares. Nyssa continues speaking. 

“You survived as much as Sara did. You endured countless other things. You handled the Undertaking and managed to defeat Slade Wilson. You survived certain death because of your will to live. And through all of that, some part you managed to remain Oliver Queen. And yet you stand here, as Al-Sahim, preparing to wed me while your true beloved and your comrades are locked in a dungeon below us, all on the nod of Ra’s.” Nyssa sat down, suddenly feeling tired. “Despite the circumstances, Oliver Queen came to be one of the strongest people I knew. I suppose I held out hope that he could withstand this obstacle as he had the others. That was clearly not the case,” she said, gesturing to him, statue-like near the door. “I would have thought with all the things you have that are worth fighting for, you actually would have FOUGHT to keep them. I was incorrect in that assumption.” She turns and faces away from the door. Nyssa hears him walk toward it, but stop before opening it. 

“What makes you think I’m done fighting?” 

She whirls around to face him, just in time to see a genuine smile on his face before his mask of Al-Sahim replaces it. She stares as he walks out the door. When it closes behind him, she allows herself to smile as well, a real one. The first since the demise of her beloved Sara. And in that moment she realizes that all is not lost. 

It isn’t over. 

Oliver Queen is still very much alive.


End file.
